Toy Chica's new mangled friend
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: Toy Chica is lonely, she has not much to do at night than talking to the old animatronics, but now, Mangle woke up, and Chica tries to befriend her
1. Chapter 1

the new Freddy fazbear's pizza had been recently opened, the animatronics were brand new, but still hadn't developed full sentience, so sometimes they would just walk around robotically, sometimes they would talk to BB thinking he was a human, sometimes they talked to the old animatronics, slowly, they gained full sentience, but kept talking to the old ones, the new Chica, or, how the management called her, toy Chica, was the first to become fully sentient, the first sign of it was that she hated using her beak, and started removing it when she was not in a show or talking to children. She passed hours of her nights talking to the old Chica, who now had "married" the old Foxy, they were never elsewhere but next to each other, always trying to comfort each other for their decaying situation, but they were ok, they had each other, toy Chica, on the contrary, had no one, she felt lonely being the first to "wake up", she wanted a friend.

Both Chicas were on the parts/service area, they were talking, while old Chica was lying on Foxy's shoulder.

"don't worry, darling, I'm sure one of them will like you when they wake up as well" said old Chica.

"I'm tired of waiting, there's no way to accelerate the process?" asked new Chica, she was without her beak, as she liked.

"unfortunately no, be patient, play with the children, differently from us, you can wander around the restaurant, make the children love you"

Toy Chica put her head down, she was sad, even thought she could still talk to the old animatronics, she have been waiting days for someone but her to wake up.

"Look, lil' lassie" said Foxy, "Me were the first to wake up from everyone here, maybe ye should check the new me in the pirate cove..."

"kid's cove" Toy Chica interrupted.

"what?"

"it's the kid's cove now, Foxy, they said the pirate style was too scary for the children and redesigned you" toy Chica said, very sad and serious.

"oh, me sorry, but ye can still check if new me is already woken up"

"yeah, I think you're right, excuse me"

Toy Chica took her cupcake and her beak from the floor and walked away from the room, "maybe Foxy is right" she thought "maybe the new Foxy will like me like old Foxy liked old Chica" she looked happier now, she had hope the new Foxy was the solution for her problems, but what could she do? she had never talked to the new Foxy, the only time she saw him was when he was unboxed, nothing they said, at the time Chica was not sentient, so everything that she could say were pre-recorded voice messages and songs, and she had to say, new Foxy was really weird, he was all white and pink and there was lipstick on his mouth.

"I'll ask him why does he uses that thing when I talk to him". Chica opened the kid's cove door, for her surprise, it was not Foxy who were in there, just his costume, with 2 endoskeletons, including a second head, all destroyed and glued together by some toddler who broke him earlier, he was not Foxy, he was a MANGLE.

The Mangle turned his Foxy head to Chica, he was missing one eye in each head.

"hello".

Chica was surprised, it was not a better quality version of Foxy's voice that came out of that mangle, it was different, a female voice, the Mangle was a girl.

"Could you, you know, help me here? what's your name again? Nevermind, please help me!"

"the pirate accent is gone! and it's a girl!" Chica thought, while staring, still with her surprised face, at the Mangle.

"uh... what am I supposed to do to help you?" asked Chica, getting near that mangled copy of Foxy

"you could tear me apart and put me back together, I know that, the children break me and glue me in those weird shapes every day, they even changed my name, I'm Mangle the fox"

"I'm Chica the chicken, it is nice to see someone else gained consciousness here" said Chica in a nice tone, while tearing down Mangle

"Chicken? where's your beak?" asked Mangle, turning her endoskeleton head to Chica

"oh, yes, the beak, I don't like using that thing, so I just take it off when I'm not working"

Chica finished tearing Mangle down, then carefully rebuilding her, but there were some pieces left, it was a second endoskeleton

"whose is this endo?" asked Chica to her new friend

"I think it's a spare one they put here to the children to build me even weirder"

"they let the children do this to you?"

"the children destroyed me so many times the management gave up rebuilding me, they even removed my suit, now only my head, feet, hook and hand are left"

"that's sad, anyway, let me present you to the rest of the band, you're a newcomer, aren't you? how much time have you been working?"

"2 weeks, do you think they'll like me?" asked Mangle, nervous

"I'll be sincere, we're the only ones really sentient here, aside from the old ones"

they passed through the game area, Balloon Boy, or BB, were there.

"hello" he said, he wasn't sentient, he was just programmed to greet everyone who passes in front of him, even knowing that, both girls greeted him back. Next were the show stage, where toy Freddy and toy Bonnie were, they haven't wake up also, so they just did what they were programmed to do

"I see two nice girls coming at us, Bonnie, and do you know what we do to nice girls?" said Freddy with his cheering voice

"I know, Freddy, we play songs to them!" said Bonnie, smiling in a robotic way.

They started singing and playing.

"you guys..." Chica said, smiling

"is that your job? to sing?" asked Mangle, who looked surprised

"yes, and to play with the children during our breaks"

"I wish I could play with children without them breaking me, or tearing me apart..." she put her head down, Mangle hated her job, not that she hated children, but she hated to be broken every single day "...but anyway! let's meet the old guys!" she said, trying to cheer herself up.

"ok, come"

The two walked around until they reached the Parts/Service room, where the old animatronics were, Chica opened the door, and made a gesture to Mangle to come inside.

"thank you Chica, you're actually the first one who threats me well, you know, the children likes breaking me and the management is always angry for having to build me again"

"don't worry, old Chica tells me the old management would always get angry when they had to clean her for trying to eat pizzas, but they still liked her" said toy Chica, cheering up her friend. They walked to where Chica and Foxy were, Foxy was kissing Chica in the cheek, he loved her, even thought she was decaying.

"I'm sorry, aren't we interrupting anything?" said toy Chica, joking.

"oh, no, of course, present us your new friend, Chica" said old Chica, caught by surprise by Chica and Mangle

"this is the new Foxy, but her name is Mangle"

Foxy turned his head to Mangle in surprise

"what? they made me a girl? what is wrong with these crazy management lads?"

Mangle chuckled, she knew the old Foxy was a male, and that he would get angry when he found out

"It doesn't matter anymore, honey, you're my man, and we know that" said old Chica, comforting him

"heh... that's why me luv ye" and kissed her again

Mangle and Chica walked again, this time to the old Bonnie, who was missing an arm and his face.

"hello, Bonnie, this is my friend, Mangle"

Bonnie turned his head to them, his ears bending, even thought he didn't have eyes, two red lights were on where his eyes were supposed to be

"h-h-h-hello Chic-c-c-ca, and-d-d Mang-g-gle, I'm B-B-B-Bonnie the B-Bunny"

"your voice box is damaged, isn't it? but the others seem fine" Mangle said

"I-I-I-I don't-t-t-t know, prob-b-b-bally it got-t-t dust when I los-s-s-s-t my fa-fa-fa-ce"

they talked and the girls walked away

"now only the old Freddy is left" said Mangle

"I don't think we should talk to him"

"why not?"

"old Chica told me Freddy is the one who suffered more for being replaced, he loved to be the main attraction, see? And he's never in a good mood"

"yes, I guess you're right" said Mangle, scratching her head with her hook

"Chica, it was nice to talk to you, but it's almost 6 AM, we must go back to our places"

they walked, Chica to the stage, Mangle to the kids cove, as she closed the door, Chica watched her new friend go, she was happy to not be alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

toy chica 2

author note: before I start writing here, I want to thank everybody who favorited and started following me, this is my 2nd fanfic, and I must say, it was supposed to be 1 chapter only, but people are telling me to continue, so I'll write this chapter as a "bonus chapter", thanks for everyone who liked.

Chica and Mangle were friends for a month now, but the others didn't seen to wake up so early, so sometimes, the girls would just go to the stage to see Freddy and Bonnie singing to them

"Isn't Freddy a nice singer?" asked Mangle to her friend, smiling, and blushing a little, she was mangled again, all deformed, but Chica didn't care about it anymore

"yeah, and isn't Bonnie a nice guitarist? I see the children are calling him BonBon"

"oh really? and how did the children used to call the old Bonnie?" asked Mangle, turning one of her heads to Chica

"I don't know, why don't we go ask him?"

they got up, and walked to the parts/service room, Bonnie was sitting there, facing the floor as always

"Bonnie!" Chica called him

"h-h-hell-o-o, Chica an-d-d Mang-g-g-gle" responded Bonnie, stuttering as always

"the children are calling thew new Bonnie BonBon, and we wanted to know, did the kids used to talk to you using a nickname?"

Bonnie twitched his ears, thinking, it was so long ago, but he could remember, the best days of his life

"It's a-a-a funny st-t-t-tory, but ye-yes"

The girls sat in front of him

"we would like to hear it" said Chica and Mangle, excited

"ok-k-k-kay, it was, lik-k-k-ke, 20 years ag-g-g-go, b-b-because of my n-n-name, the kids would-d-d-d call me a girl"

Chica put her beak back, and hold it closed, trying not to laugh, Mangle, trying to do the same, took off her Foxy head, revealing her endoskeleton head

"yes, I-I-I-I know it's fu-fu-fun, but-t-t it's t-t-t-true, it's not-t-t a nick-ckname, but t-t-the kids used to ca-ca-call me a girl"

and Bonnie started telling the girls about his good old days, when he had 2 arms, so he could play his guitar all day, even though some kids used to call him a girl. He said Foxy used to joke on him, calling him a 'lass' sometimes, causing more confusion in the children. when Bonnie finished, the girls left the parts/service room, only to find out Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were not on the stage anymore

"where are they?"

they looked around, they were not in any of the party rooms, or in the kids cove, or the empty office, nowhere! out of sudden, Chica had an idea

"what about the prize corner?"

"I've never been there, the manager says the animatronic in there is never in a good mood to talk, so we shouldn't visit him" responded Mangle, looking afraid

"we're not going to talk to him, if he asks, we say we're looking for our friends" said Chica, confident

"if you say so..."

They walked to the prize corner, and opened the door, everything was dark there, there were plush toys of the old animatronics on shelves, and a large present box, they could hear a music box playing, they looked around, Freddy and Bonnie were sitting on the floor, staring at the present box.

"uuh...Bonnie? Freddy? are you ok?"

they got up, and turned to the girls

"Hi Chica, we're fine, we're actually feeling much better now!" said Bonnie, this time he was really smiling, Freddy was also smiling, they finally woke up!

"you woke up! finally!"

Chica hugged Bonnie, who felt shy, but then felt happy for being able to feel, he was trying to memorize everything he felt until now

Freddy watched everything happily, he felt like he was surrounded by old friends, even if they never actually talked

"so..." Mangle interrupting "did BB wake up as well?"

"I think not, Foxy..." said Freddy, still smiling

"Mangle"

"huh?"

"My name is Mangle the fox, the manager calls me that because of my state"

"oh, I am sorry, lady, but I do believe mr. BB is not awake like the fortunate rest of us"

"oh, he's a gentleman, no, a gentlebear" Mangle thought, smiling at Freddy

The four friends walked away from the prize corner, they were now really alive, they wanted to finally have fun with the children, they were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

autor note: wow, you guys really like this story, I can't count how many e mails I got asking for a 3rd chapter, ok, I won't play Gabe Newell here, here we go, I hope you enjoy it! also, merry christmas

The puppet was actually always sentient, he just never acted like he was, never talking to the others, he liked being alone inside his big gift box on the prize corner, not that he was always on a bad mood or was just shy to talk to the others, he just liked sitting inside that box, he was the only character that never slept, so when everybody was sleeping, he would wander around the pizzeria, leaving small gift boxes to everyone he crossed ways with, one day, however, not everybody was sleeping, the puppet could see something in the darkness, it looked like a boy, but it was actually an animatronic, it was BB, the Balloon Boy, who had finally woken up

"hello!" BB said, in his usual childish voice, the puppet didn't respond, he never liked talking

"I've never seen a big man like you, who are you, sir?"

the puppet stood in silence for some time, then decided to talk

"I am the puppet, I am the oldest character here, you see"

"what are you doing, Mr. Puppet?" BB asked, with his big, shiny eyes of a child

"I'm giving gifts to everyone, also, here's yours"

he handed to BB a white box with a red ribbon keeping it closed, BB smiled, seeing to like receiving gifts

"can I help you giving those gifts, sir?" he asked, the puppet smiled

"of course, why don't you give them balloons instead of gift boxes?"

BB smiled, he got all of his balloons, and started running around, tying them to everyone, and giving according to each one's colors, a brown one for Toy Freddy, a light blue one for Toy Bonnie, a yellow one for Toy Chica and a pink one for Mangle, who was sleeping on the kid's cove, BB went to the parts/service room to give balloons to the old animatronics

another brown one for old Freddy, a purple one for old Bonnie, and for Foxy and Chica, who he saw sleeping holding each other's hands, he gave a heart shaped red balloon, he went back to the main area, where the puppet had just finished giving gift boxes for everyone there

"already done, little boy?"

"yes! it was awesome! I guess everyone will like my balloons!" BB said, in a cheerful voice

"very well, but it's look at the time! you should go to sleep, boy"

"do I really have to?" he asked

"of course, tomorrow the kids will come, and you need to give them balloons as well" said the puppet

BB hugged the puppet's legs, as it was the only thing he could reach

"it was good to talk to you, mr. puppet, you're a nice friend" said BB, smiling, he walked away, the puppet went back to his box, happy to have a new friend


	4. about chapter 4, please read

hello everyone, cheatsy here. I wanted to tell something you guys who keep asking me for a new chapter of Toy Chica's new Mangled friend.

TCNMF was a story I created as a way to introduce people to my headcanon of the Toy Animatronics, so I created it to show how T. Chica and Mangle became friends. What people don't seen to get is that this story is finished. Another thing they don't seen to get is that the story already have sequels (and a prequel). That's right, every story I wrote that is set in the Toy Animatronics era of the pizzeria are part of the same universe (with "Toy Bonnie's awakening" being the first, the prequel to TCNMF, and "After the bite" being the last, showing what happened after the bite of 87 (I'm working with that, new chapters will come soon, don't worry)). So for you guys who want more of that story, the next one in the timeline is "Toy Bonnie's first love", followed by "Five Nights with Jeremy" and finally "After the Bite" (a new one is coming between TBFL and FNWJ, so stay tuned). Also, I'm revising my older stories to fix my grammar, I know that it was really bad, but I'm getting better, so yes, I will update the gramma in stories such as "Five Nights with Mike" and TCNMF.

I hope you all understand.

-cheatsy


End file.
